1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a travelling toy which is started after vibration of a toy body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some travelling toys of prior art use a motor or a spring as a power source by which the toy is driven to travel straightforwardly or zigzag, wherein the amusingness of a travelling manner itself is pursued. These travelling toys, being immediately started by switch operation, lack the characteristic of actual cars that move after a warm-up operation during a specific period of time after starting.